Zero to Hero: Kreacher's Tale
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Kreacher tells his story. Written for the finals round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Finals round 1. This challenge was to write a story about Kreacher the house elf. My optional prompts were Freak, Everything happens for a reason, and Candlelight. Just a quick note, the entire story is Kreacher talking, so that should help. I hope you enjoy! GO KESTRALS!**

_**Zero to Hero**_

"Kreacher only ever wanted to serve Kreacher's masters. Kreacher loved Kreacher's mistress, but she left Kreacher all alone in the house of her ancestors. Kreacher's duty was to preserve the legacy of the Great and Noble house of Black, but Master Sirius never liked Kreacher. Kreacher never liked Master Sirius because he broke Mistress's heart by running away and shaming the Black name. Master Sirius allowed mudbloods, blood traitors, half-breeds, muggle lovers, and other filth in the noble house, and Kreacher was shunted to the side and called a freak.

"Kreacher missed Master Regulus…missed the old days with Kreacher's mistress and Master Regulus to take care of Kreacher. They never called Kreacher a freak and sent Kreacher from the room like some common animal. Kreacher was respected and loved, but my mistress and Master Regulus were dead. They left Kreacher alone, and Kreacher missed them.

"The filth Master Sirius had invited to the most noble house of my mistress had been there for what felt to Kreacher like an eternity. One day Master Sirius ordered Kreacher to get out. Kreacher had been waiting for an excuse to get away to family of my mistress that still would welcome Kreacher. Kreacher knew that Master Sirius had only meant to leave the room, but Kreacher saw the loophole in Master's orders and left the house for Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Bellatrix.

"Kreacher was able to give information about how Master Sirius cared for the Potter boy that had destroyed the Dark Lord. Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Bellatrix used Kreacher's information to set a trap for Harry Potter. Kreacher helped lure Potter into the trap. Kreacher knows that Master Sirius died because of Kreacher. At first, Kreacher was pleased to be rid of Mistress's disappointing son, but then Kreacher wondered if Kreacher had done the right thing.

"Kreacher was summoned one day to a strange house and Kreacher saw the Potter boy sitting beside the muggle lover that Mater Sirius had allowed in Kreacher's mistress's house. Kreacher knew that Master Sirius had given the Potter boy the house which meant that Potter was Kreacher's new master. Kreacher could see the disgust in Harry Potter's eyes. Kreacher knew that Potter hated Kreacher for Kreacher's part in the plot against Master Sirius. Kreacher could not understand how Master Sirius could have been so good to Potter and so horrible to Kreacher, but Kreacher began to regret his part in the plot.

"Potter sent Kreacher to work in the Hogwarts' kitchens. Kreacher did not like it there at first. There were too many other house elves, and Kreacher did not like other house elves. Kreacher was the only servant and the most important servant at Mistress's house, but now Kreacher meant nothing. Kreacher wanted to go home, but Kreacher could not leave without Master Harry's permission. Eventually, Kreacher started to enjoy working at Hogwarts. Kreacher liked how all the house elves were attentive to detail and preserving history. Kreacher enjoyed working especially when Kreacher was tending to the Slytherin dungeons where Kreacher knew Master Regulus had stayed.

"Then everything changed. Kreacher knew that the muggle lover had been killed by servants of the Dark Lord. Kreacher should have been pleased that the Dark Lord was returning, but Kreacher was worried because he knew the Dark Lord did not like the school the way it was. Before the new school year began, Kreacher was called by Master Harry back to Mistress's house.

"Master Harry was staying in Mistress's house with a blood traitor and a mudblood. Kreacher did not like them staying in Mistress's house again, but Master Harry was asking Kreacher more important questions. Master Harry had Master Regulus's locket and wanted to know what happened to the real one. Kreacher did not like to remember Master Regulus's death, but Kreacher could not tell Master Harry no.

"Kreacher told Master Harry how Master Regulus had taken Kreacher to an island and a cave. Master Regulus had taken Kreacher across a lake to where Master Regulus had made Kreacher drink a potion that made Kreacher see and hear terrible things. Then Master Regulus had handed Kreacher a locket and ordered Kreacher to destroy it no matter what. Master Regulus began fighting horrible creatures that came out of the lake, and Kreacher was afraid. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to go home and leave Master Regulus behind. Kreacher did not want to leave Master Regulus to die, but Kreacher could not disobey an order.

"When Kreacher finished his tale, Master Harry seemed sorry for Kreacher. Master Harry gave Kreacher Master Regulus's locket, and Kreacher had not been so happy for a very long time. Kreacher knew that Master Harry was a good master who would take care of Kreacher and not call Kreacher a freak. Master Harry asked Kreacher to bring the thief who stole Master Regulus's locket back to Mistress's house. Kreacher willingly obeyed Master Harry's order. Kreacher wondered if serving Master Harry would make up for helping to kill Master Sirius.

"Kreacher took care of Master Harry and his friends until Master Harry was forced to run away from Mistress's house. Kreacher knew that the Dark Lord was after Master Harry, and Kreacher now wondered if the Dark Lord was as wonderful as Mistress had always said. After all, the Dark Lord was the reason Master Regulus had died, he was behind Master Sirius's death, and he was trying to kill Master Harry. Kreacher knew that he would support Master Harry if Master Harry would ever need Kreacher.

"Kreacher went back to Hogwarts to help the other house elves, and Kreacher remembers hearing the battle raging above Kreacher. Kreacher knew Master Harry would try to send the house elves away for safety, but Kreacher wanted revenge for the death of Master Regulus. Kreacher stood up in front of the other house elves and encouraged them to fight against the Dark Lord for their masters. Kreacher spoke of glory and bravery and the selflessness of Master Regulus and Master Harry. The other house elves began grabbing knives and pans. Kreacher led the house elves from the kitchens and marched through the dark halls by candlelight.

"Kreacher was afraid for the battle ahead, but Kreacher knew that Kreacher was doing the right thing. Kreacher had heard Master Sirius say once that everything happens for a reason, and Kreacher supposed that Master Regulus had died to save the world. Kreacher guessed that Kreacher had played a part in the Dark Lord's plan so that Kreacher would help Master Harry when it counted. Kreacher summoned his courage as Kreacher saw the battle before Kreacher.

"Kreacher charged the Dark Lord's forces in the name of brave Master Regulus. Kreacher fought bravely and with determination. Kreacher survived the battle that day. Master Harry was grateful to Kreacher for helping in his moment of need. Kreacher was pleased too. Kreacher had gone from being a freak to a hero because Kreacher had allowed Master Harry to care for Kreacher.

"Kreacher is old now, but Kreacher still remembers the world the way it used to be. Kreacher still misses Master Regulus, but Kreacher is happy with Master Harry. Kreacher now know for certain that everything does happen for a reason, and Kreacher is happy with what has happened to Kreacher."


End file.
